


Bitter Aftertaste

by SimplyInk



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Animal Transformation, Canon Compliant, Cutesy, Dwarves Elves and Hobbits oh my, Fluff, M/M, Magic, Minor Violence, Other, Overprotective Dwarves, Rating May Change, Talking Animals, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 05:05:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1732220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyInk/pseuds/SimplyInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of all the magical places in the Middle Earth, the company of Thorin Oakenshield had to stumble into this one... </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>What can happen to someone when they don't, or rather can't, let go of great malice and hate? </i><br/>It twists and blackens their heart, like a horrid thorn stuck so deep, trapping forgiveness so that the grudge devours who they once were.<br/>Never forgive. Never forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Threshold

Bilbo Baggins groaned. If he never had to walk through another forest it would be too soon.

The memories of Goblin Town and Azog were but a few days old in the minds of the thirteen dwarves, their Hobbit, and their wizard. They had trekked hard and determined since their great escape atop the eagles, though their injuries protested and slowed them. Much to the displeasure of the King Under The Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield.

As he had suffered the worst, his recovery was slowest. Despite his assurance and pressure to move the company faster and longer, they were hobbled as they made their way across the land. Most of which had been flat and thankfully open, a relief on their tired feet and aching limbs.

But now a forest loomed before them; tall, thin trees grew thick along its unnaturally abrupt border, and no birds sang to greet them. The lot exchanged glances as they came to stand before the wall of trees, an unsettling feeling growing in even the dullest dwarf's belly.

"Be cautious." Gandalf spoke as the dwarves gathered round. "There is a great heaviness on the air beyond the trees. Our company may not be so welcome once we step across the threshold."

"Unwelcome has not stopped us before." Thorin growled and stalked nearer the forest, eyeing the darkness within, standing tall against the ache in his bones. Bilbo had to hide a tired smirk at the sight of their fearless leader standing off against a tree. The little hobbit sighed and shook his head, turning his own gaze on the quiet wood.

Ever since escaping the Goblin caves, Bilbo couldn't help but cherish the open sky. Hiding beneath the trees, their arching branches and thick leaves overhead, brought dreadful memories that chilled his fingers and itched along his back of the riddle-telling creature. Absently his hand slipped into his pocket and fiddled around the heavy gold ring inside.

The dwarves had paused for only a moment to check themselves before Thorin ordered them forward again. Heavy sighs and grumbles rose from tired dwarrow lips, but they obediently moved and stepped through the barrier of trees. In pairs they went, uncertainty and caution seeming to be a part of every movement now. Bofur stepped up beside Bilbo and offered him a smile as they followed their companions.

Immediately the air was cooler and closer, yet calm in silence. Though no birds called nor bugs cried, there was a feeling of life beneath their heavy feat. Bilbo glanced at the mossy earth under his toes, twitching his nose at the tiny flowers growing all about. The ground was soft and flat. Little mushrooms and thick bushes surrounded the bases of the trees. As they moved ever further into the forest, all consciously tense and quiet, the trees began to open up, fresh air and rays of late afternoon sunlight piercing the canopy of leaves overhead.

The young prince, Kili, made a noise that drew all their attention. His brother followed his gaze and hummed in response, raising a brow. The pair exchanged smirks and glanced at the rest of the company.

"What is it?" Thorin spoke up, voice quiet and tense. Though the boys smirked, he would not let his guard down even though his muscles were in knots. Kili nodded his head in the direction he had been facing, reaching his hand up to pull his bow from his back.

The company looked and sighed in quiet relief. Just a rabbit. Its back was turned to them, nibbling away on a ring of flowers a few dozen feet away. "Haven't had rabbit in a while." Bombur mused, tilting his head and thinking of the stews he could make with the little morsel.

Kili had his bow trained, twitching his lips and setting the arrow. The soft twing of the string flit through the air as the arrow shot forward. It never found its mark.

A great presence was in the air in an instant, brooding and powerful. Quicker than the arrow it moved, the shot exploding in mid-flight to spray splinters through the air and around the fleeing rabbit.

By the time their weapons were drawn a figure had emerged from the trees, unseen or perhaps invisible until now. Tall and thin like the trees it wove through, impossibly ebony skin stretched over long limbs decorated in gold jewelry. Much taller than any man or elf, the creature towered over even Gandalf, at least a foot more. Its long torso ended in narrow hips draped in a beautiful cloth. Its dark face was elegant beneath golden dreads, equally yellow eyes ablaze and angry.

If not for the golden treasures it would have been a shadow among the trees. But it strode forward, dangerous gaze set on the strange company that backed away, weapons held defensively as they made a semicircle around the weakest.

"Who are you, men that enter my forest?!" The creature boomed, coming to stop a few yards away. Bilbo nearly jumped out of his skin at its voice - or rather, voices would be more appropriate. Neither male nor female, they spoke as one, a mix of impossible sadness and righteous fury.

"We were not aware this forest was anyone's to claim." Gandalf spoke before Thorin could open his mouth for a snappy retort. "I would ask the same, to know the name of that which calls this forest theirs." His tone was even and strong.

The creature huffed at the retort, lips drawing back over sharp teeth. "No men of any race may enter." It said as though that explained. "I will give one warning. Should you not accept my generosity, suffer what will come from your defiance." It stepped back, dark eyes sweeping over the company. But it did not leave, stood quiet and unmoving in the shadow of a tree, almost invisible save the glisten of gold round its wrists and neck.

All eyes remained on the creature, the bodies attached equally as unmoving. Gandalf wrinkled his nose and huffed out a breath, tapping his staff to draw the company's attention. Their eyes warily left the shadow creature to stare up at the old wizard.

"I believe I know who our unhappy gatekeeper is." He grumbled sullenly. His eyes returned to watch the shadow. "Should we not wish a very unpleasant problem there are few options."

"And those options being...?" Bilbo chirped shakily from behind Bofur, who had swept the little burglar behind him as soon as the great creature had appeared. "To circle the forest." Gandalf replied, quickly cut short by Thorin's fuming response. "That would take days! Durin's day is fast approaching, we cannot afford the detour."

Gandalf raised a hand to quiet him quickly. He continued in a quieter voice. "Or... To fight against a force that I do not know the power behind." His eyes remained on the creature with this, and the company returned their gaze. Still it had not moved, eerily quiet as it watched them.

Bilbo shivered uneasily. To think of something that even Gandalf did not know was unsettling to say the least. His eyes dropped to Thorin, fuming through gritted teeth. He could see the gears turning in his head as he weighed the options.

The creature did not give him the time to decide, opening its mouth to speak its terrible voice again. "Leave now or suffer the-"

"We will pass through this forest." Thorin spat. "You will not stand in our way, creature." The company shifted, weapons raised a bit more.

Tense silence filled the air. The creature's mouth slowly shut. Its eyes bore holes in the King, smoldering circles of hate filled gold. The next few seconds passed in a blur.

One dark hand rose and shot a powerful blast through the air, thirteen dwarves scattered, a wizard ducked, and one hobbit screamed.

Then the air was quiet again. The creature was frozen for a moment, hand still up before it turned and melted into the shadows. Its voice echoed over its shoulder. "One warning."

Thorin glared after the creature from his sprawled spot, elbows propping him up off his stomach, which suddenly flopped as the anger eased.

Rolling over, the King's eyes shot about in search of the Hobbit whose cry had sounded so high and cut short so suddenly. The other dwarves were looking panicked, peering about in dismay.

There was no sign of Bilbo Baggins.

 


	2. A Swirl of Colors

"Bilbo!" Bofur called helplessly, hoping the little burglar had only run and hidden. The others were searching the bushes and even the trees overhead. Gandalf was stood where he had been, feet seemingly locked in place.

The old wizard's eyes were on the ground where Bilbo had been last, lips twisted in deep though. Thorin stalked up to the wizard, fists clenched. The pain in his ribs was forgotten for dread.

"Wizard, what dark magic was that?" Demanded the dark haired Durin, voice laced with rage though his heart thundered at his own helplessness at finding the spirited away Hobbit.

Gandalf sighed, finally moving to run a hand over his face. "Magic indeed... Though perhaps not dark in the sense you may think. The rumors and chatter seem to be true, however." His tired eyes met Thorin's desperate blues, reflecting his nerves.

"Explain. You know what has become of the Halfling-- of Bilbo?" Thorin pried as the other dwarves drew in to listen. Gandalf nodded gruffly. "Perhaps. It is only rumor, and none of my order had yet to follow up on the idle legend of travelers and merchants scared of whatever moves in the darkest woods..." His wrinkled hand ran over his beard as he muttered.

"Well where's Mister Boggins gone to then?" Kili asked dejectedly, fearing whatever the answer Gandalf would give might seal their friend's fate. The others murmered curiously in agreement.

"As I say, it was only a thing of idle chat and speculation... Long ago - though not so long that civil folk would not know of the time - there were many more powerful and unchecked things in our world. Some good, others not so. But you all know this, as do most among the living.

Cruelty and malice can twist even the fairest of beings. And there was once a mortal who knew nothing but fairness and mercy. Alturas the Gracious, they called him. His kindness knew no difference of race nor background, helping every soul that came his way. Though it seemed in his love for others, an ignorance grew - not of stupidity, but of trust misplaced.

It happened all at once. I remember the day, actually. The Gracious man was suddenly taken and held by men of unknown origin. No one knows what they did to him, but his heart became twisted and broken with grief. They then stabbed him through his spine with a dark blade. It pierced his heart and the blade broke off, so that it trapped all the hatred and bitterness within him, and he grew cruel and terrible in power and life. All fairness and love was taken by suspicion and hatred of all men.

Now, if you listen to the tales of travelers, it is said Alturas the Cruel wanders the forests and devours any man who crosses his path. However, as we have just seen that seems to not be all true. A blast of magic ensnared our missing Hobbit, but he is neither eaten nor deceased. Simply..." Gandalf paused and turned his head towards some of the shrubs around them. "...Under a spell. And quite frightened, no doubt."

The dwarves who had been listening so intently looked around quickly, and upon seeing nothing, turned their skeptical eyes on the old wizard. With a sigh, Gandalf stepped past them and stooped before a bush, resting his staff on the ground beside him. The company watched as he reached ever so carefully in before he drew back, something gently held in his hands.

All eyes widened as Gandalf turned to reveal the trembling bundle in his arms, wrapped in a little red jacket and a fur coat - a golden brown fur that covered the terrified little rabbit dressed so properly in Bilbo's jacket and waistcoat.

 

_..._

 

The world swirled in a blast of blues and greens around Bilbo, drawing a frightened cry from his lips before his throat closed up. In an instant everyone in the company had moved, but the Hobbit hadn’t been fast enough to duck away from the creature’s magic.

Around him the trees loomed even greater than before, twisting as the faraway trees grew hazy and out of focus. But the delayed flight was back in his limbs - limbs that felt heavy and awkward - as he ducked into a bush, heart pounding in his ears.

As quickly as it had happened, the forest outside of Bilbo's hiding spot was silent again. His heart was thundering and his entire body felt odd... Not the same odd as missing second breakfast (and many other very important meals). But the thought was absentminded, pushed aside as the burglar fidgeted and reached for his ring - only to topple and land on his face, which was much closer to the ground than usual!

Bilbo sputtered and shook his head, flinching as two bags smacked against the sides of his face. No, not bags... Bilbo blinked and stared at the rabbit ear that lay over his paw -- wait a minute! Hobbits may have fuzzy feet, but they are not paws!

With a startled gasp, Bilbo tried to stand to get a better look as himself, but his body was clumsy. Still he could see his furry arms and lop ears, his pants were missing, but he almost breathed a sigh of relief that his fur covered anything indecent. His feet were familiarly large, but not as sturdy as the ones that were actually his own...

Feeling dizzy, he fell back down to his hands, ears dropping back down to rest alongside his head.

When Gandalf had said he would be a changed man, this is not what he had pictured...

The leaves before Bilbo suddenly moved and his heart leapt anew - both rabbit and Baggins parts of his brain cried to run, but the Took in him stubbornly took control and kept him as still as could be. Even when two enormous hands reached towards him...


	3. A Sight to Behold

"A... A rabbit?!" Thorin's jaw had dropped. He couldn't believe what the wizard was inferring - it wasn't possible!

But the more he looked at the little frightened fur ball,the more of Bilbo he saw; wide green eyes darted every which way, floppy ears pinned against his back and rather unreasonably large for his little body. His fur looked soft and curly, even on his oversized back legs. The jacket and waistcoat were the most telling, however. They were quite clearly Bilbo's, even missing the same little acorn buttons...

Fili and Kili moved in to get a better look, and the curious pair couldn't resist touching his ears and poking his fluffy sides. The Bilbo bunny started and buried into Gandalf's cloak, his heartbeat making his body shake.

"Now be careful with him!" Bofur fussed beside them, watching the cowering critter carefully. Gandalf shifted then, scooping up the blonde rabbit and passing him to the toymaker, who fretted and held on nervously. Bilbo (or the Rabbit formerly known as...) was frozen with fright, but seemed to calm when Bofur held him against his chest with protective hands, his little nose twitching furiously.

Gandalf stood before Thorin after retrieving his staff. "Well... Aren't you going to fix him?" Fili asked, prying his eyes from the slowly relaxing rabbit. Gandalf scowled at this. "I cannot simply undo a spell, my young prince." He grumbled. "It is more than likely the source must be removed to break it... Being the creature or the powers that cast it." His solemn eyes returned to Thorin.

"Well you won't be able to do that." A small voice suddenly chirped in the still forest air, startling the company as the spun with their weapons drawn in time to see a cotton tail disappear into the bushes. Hesitantly they lowered their arms.

"Who's there?" Balin called, eyes trained on the shifting bushes. Hesitantly, a brown rabbit's head peaked through, small triangle ears alert and twitching. The dwarves exchanged glances, and Thorin gestured for them to relax their weapons.

Only then did the rabbit hop into the clearing. An odd yet familiar sight met their eyes - the little brown rabbit was wearing a light green waistcoat, much like Bilbo's. Cautiously it rose to its hind legs to stand a bit taller.

"Di-Did that rabbit just speak?" Ori murmured, eyes flicking between his brothers. "Well... I'm not a real rabbit." It said quietly, startling them again. Its ears were twitching nervously, and every muscle in its compact body was ready to flee. Slowly it took a bouncing step forward, cautious of the armed strangers. “I was once like your friend there. That ‘Alturas’ turned me into a woodland critter for entering his forest, much like any other you’ll see ‘round here. The men to dogs, the elves to deer, dwarves to goats, and… Well, obviously us Hobbits to rabbits.”

As the rabbit spoke - what an odd thing - Gandalf stepped forward carefully. The rabbit strained to look all the way up at the tall man, nearly flopping over from the tilt. The old Wizard twitched his lips in a smirk, remembering when Bilbo would do much the same thing as a young Hobbit. So he knelt before the small creature and sighed as he did. There was far too much kneeling for one day.

“Tell us, why can we not reverse this spell?” Gandalf asked lightly, careful of the nervous twitch in the rabbit-Hobbit's chocolate brown eyes. He stared back, gaze flicking over the wizard's face and over his shoulder, clearly not letting his guard drop from the frightening dwarves. But he spoke again, despite the urge to dart back to the bushes.

"Well if you don't want to end up as one of his gold jewels, that is... Since I've been here, every being who has tried to attack him or pull the blade from his back has met the same fate; if he's in a good mood, he'll make you like.... Well, like this." The rabbit's little arms extended and gestured down at himself, ears drooping thoughtfully. "But sometimes they turn to gold and he wears them ‘round his wrists." He continued, glancing back to the company.

"Pull the blade from his back?" Bofur echoed, raising a brow in confusion. "Would that break the spell?" The Hobbit turned rabbit in his arms shifted and lifted his head, ears perking up a bit. The other rabbit tilted his head and it almost looked like a smile graced his furry face. "Well I suppose. But he never turns his back to anyone. It would be quite impossible."

“No problem there - you could say we’re good at impossible tasks.” Nori chuckled myscheviously, elbowing Dwalin as he did and earning a scowl from the tattooed dwarf.

"Wait, if you can talk, why hasn't Bilbo said anything yet?" Kili suddenly spoke up after realizing the silence of the Burglar. The company muttered and peered at their companion worriedly. The other shifted on his feet, nose twitching. "Well you try dropping half your height in an instant and see if you aren't a little shocked!" The brown rabbit chimed, shaking his head and resting his paws on his sides in an almost criticizing way.

After a moment’s contemplation, a quiet cough cleared Bilbo’s throat. "I... Was a bit shocked..." His familiar voice suddenly lifted from the soft blonde bunny, drawing fretting eyes from his friends. Bofur smiled down at him and chuckled. "Well, glad you're still with is, laddie." He hummed, kneeling to let him hop to the ground safely.

Bilbo cautiously stepped out of the protective arms, trying in vain to stand on his two legs like the rabbit before him. But he felt top heavy, arms outstretched as he tried to keep his balance and failed, toppling forward to stand on four legs. His ears flopped back and he let out a huff of exasperation. The other laughed lightly, hopping around the Wizard to be a bit closer - though still far from the armed dwarves.

"It's easier if you lean back a bit." The rabbit offered, eyes flicking between the Hobbit and his company. They watched as he tried again with the advice, stood shakily but more firmly on his big back feat. After a few tight chuckles from the younger dwarves, Thorin sighed heavily.

"We will need to break this spell." The King-to-be grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "A Hobbit, though one of proven skill, going up against a dragon was one thing, but no matter how well a rabbit can speak and stand upright, there would be no hope."

The company agreed dimly, muttering about 'one bite' and 'little rabbit hands'. Bilbo's head dropped miserably, ears flopping over his shoulders. How terrible he felt, to put them through more trouble. The self loathing was cut quickly short by a large hand covering his head and patting carefully. "Now don't fear, little Master." Bofur smiled down at him, hand resting on Bilbo's back. "We'll all make sure you get back to being your ol' Hobbit-y self again. Won't let some bitter thing with a stick up his bum tell us what to do."

Bilbo's face twitched as he tried to smile, green eyes wide and thankful. The other dwarves offered their grins and exclamations of inspiration, smiling down at their sad friend, whose heart felt overflowing with warmth. "Th-thank you all, but... As Thorin said, Durin's day is nearing... This will only slow us down, I'd rather not be holding us back-"

"Now don't go and start saying to leave you behind, Master Baggins." Balin interrupted, shaking his finger and giving the Hobbit a coy wink. "Indeed." Thorin added, a very slight smirk twisting his scowl. "There have been plenty of times it would have made sense to leave you behind. But I'm afraid for you that now is not one of those times."

Bilbo's nose twitched. Thorin certainly had an odd way of trying to cheer one up…

Gandalf rose from his stoop, stretching his back and mumbling under his breath. The rabbit beside him sniffed and twitched his ears, suddenly turning and raising tall on his back legs.

(Kili noticed awkwardly this was the same rabbit that he had nearly shot… Oh how dreadful that would have been. The others exchanged quick glances as they noticed as well - they’d have to be careful not to accidentally eat some possible distant relative!)

"Well if you're going to discuss this I suggest taking a few steps out of the forest. 'One chance', and all that..." The brown rabbit muttered, turning his alert ears every which way. "He'll be back soon if you stay in the trees. Now, I better get back to the others before nightfall. Not safe at night..." He trailed off as he seemed to hear something. Hurriedly, he offered a curt bow and farewell before his legs brought him into the bushes in an instant, kicking up grass and flowers, off through the shrubs and trees.

Above them, the sky had slowly darkened as the sun disappeared behind the lonely mountain so far in the distance... With a few brief words, the company agreed to strategize and plan for the next day, when light was on their side. Bofur scooped up Bilbo again and they turned back the way they had come.


End file.
